Curet
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: This is the tale of Abel Nightroad and his partner Kurai Hikari and their journey across the post apocalyptic world. As they try to save it, they meet strange members of both their families that are at times a help and others, a hinderance. But Abel will always protect Kurai, even if it means protecting her from the Crusnik.
1. Shooting Star

"Istvan is in an uproar." Dietrich said.

"Effect,I see..." Mana said, drying her hair and coming out of the shower.

"Radcon's death was just waiting to happen." Dietrich said. "You're the Star of Istvan, you know."

"Bishop..." Mana looked at the picture of Bishop Laura.

"Mana. This star mark of yours is a symbol of hope from God!" Dietrich persisted.

"God gave me this star?" Mana queried.

"Listen, Esther. God gave you this star mark. Please use its sparkle to lead this grey city of Istvan to the light of a peaceful spring!" Dietrich said. "I always thank the Lord that I met you!"

"OK!" Mana said, finishing putting on her black-out gear and strapping on her weapons, then whispering. "I'm sorry, Bishop! Someone has to do it...Please watch over me!"

xxx

"My, how forlorn..." Abel said. "I heard a Sister would be here to pick me up, but where could she be?"

Abel meandered around the square.

"It sure is gloomy..." Abel pointed out. Is this what the "Pearl of the Danube" looks like?"

"I'm told it was a city worthy of the name prior to Armageddon." Came a voice in his earpiece.

This was the voice of Sister Kurai, his partner. At the moment, she was working for the enemy in order to give them an edge.

"Forget pearl, it's more like a rock on the roadside." Abel grumbled.

"It's hardly surprising." Kurai laughed at him. "This sovereign city of Istvan is a buffer zone between the Vatican to the west and the Empire to the east...A void between the human and vampire worlds, basically. If one side intervenes, the balance between the two will fall apart. I assume you know what that would entail?"

"Yes... I am here to find the star to keep that from happening." Abel confirmed.

"Well, I'll be on standby." Kurai stated.

"Well, I guess I should..." Abel looked around. "I know! I'll splurge and take a taxi!"

He checked his pockets.

"Four dinars? Four dinars, yet again?! O Lord, why is it always four dinars?!" Abel cried.

"Get back here!" A child chased after a ball. "Mister! Could you get the ball?!"

Abel picked up the ball.

"Over here!" The child said.

xxx

"You must be tired from your long trip to the Empire, Your Lordship!" Kurai bowed. She was dressed not in her traditional nun's habit; as she was undercover, she was wearing the clothing of Gyula's troops, and her long hair braided on top of her head.

"Yes." Gyula said. "Did anything happen while I was away?"

"Actually... Someone shot and killed Colonel Radcon." Kurai admitted.

"I see." Gyula said.

"Your Lordship!" Kurai said. "We've caught a suspicious character!"

"U-umm, as you can see, I'm just a simple, harmless priest!" Abel persisted.

"Take him away." Gyula said.

"Yes, sir!" Kurai said.

"Eh?!" Abel said. "That's so cruel!"

"A portrait of my wife." Gyula said.

"Umm, could you please really believe me? I'm just a simple priest..." Abel said. "My name is Abel Nightroad; I'm here because I was transferred to your Church of St. Matthias. You could verify my identity with the Vatican, if you'd like."

"Knowing that you're a priest from the Vatican is more than enough." Gyula said. "So, I'd like to explain the rules for working in this city as a priest."

"Rules?" Abel said.

"Indeed. Your predecessor lost her life because she broke the rules." Gyula said. "Now that you're in Istvan, do not forget that you're under my control... The control of a Methuselah that your Vatican so greatly abhors."

"I consider you all as equal human beings." Abel said.

"Equal human beings?" Gyula said. "My wife said the same thing...Basically, these are the rules, priest. I despise the church. But as it serves to control the Terrans it must remain functional. You are my hostages against the Vatican. Living as hostages, there's no way to wish for hope, but the church's existence, gives hope to the Terrans...Do you understand?"

"Gyula-sama." Kurai said.

"What?" Gyula said.

"An escort from the Church of St. Matthias is here for Father Nightroad." Kurai said.

"We'll be there shortly." Gyula said.

"It would seem I've been transferred to one heck of a place..." Abel said.

Sister Mana entered, dressed now in her nun's habit. "I'm Sister Mana! I've come to get Father Nightroad!"

"Umm, it's nice to meet you, Sister Mana!" Abel said.

It's nice to meet you, Father Nightroad. Let us go!" Mana said.

Xxx

Gyula pulled Kurai aside. "Don't take your eyes off the priest."

"Status?" Gyula looked over to Dietrich, who was working on the computer.

"I'm done with the hardware. I'm checking the software now." Dietrich said. "I'll be done shortly."

"Good." Gyula said.

"About Colonel Radcon..." Dietrich said.

"Merely the usual Terran struggling. It's of no real concern." Gyula said simply.

"What's wrong?" Dietrich said, stopping his work.

"I'm sure you have your own feelings about it as a Terran, but don't worry; I won't bring harm to you." Gyula said. "I can't revive the star without you, after all."

"How did things go at the Empire?" Dietrich asked.

"They're as stubborn as ever." Gyula complained. "Apparently, they won't support our rise to action, no matter what. But I'm sure their tune will change once they see this thing's power. Except..."

"Except?" Dietrich said.

"A Vatican priest came today. They could be aware." Gyula said.

xxx

"I apologize for having so very little, Father!" Mana said, bowing.

"No, no need to apologize! Nothing tastes bad on an empty stomach!" Abel pointed out, then stopped. "No, no! I didn't mean that your cooking was bad or anything! I just hadn't eaten since morning and had no money to buy anything, so I was famished all day..."

"Oh... I'm sorry I was so late picking you up!" Mana apologized again.

"You certainly seem busy..." Abel said, then noticed a picture of Bishop Laura. "My predecessor?"

"Bishop Laura Vitez." Mana said. "Ever since I was little, she treated me kindly, like a real mother."

"Real mother?" Abel said.

"I grew up in this church." Mana said. "I'm told my father entrusted me to the church when I was just a baby. To me, this is my home, and my mother is the bishop. She was a very kind and proud believer! But..."

Xxx

Mana stood in front of a group of rebels.

"It can never be forgiven! Until now, the Vampire of Istvan...the Marquis of Hungaria...has pretended to submit to Vatican rule while controlling the municipal assembly as his puppet all the while!" Francesco said. "But neglecting the city's situation would be a great disgrace to us!"

"Then let us resolve the situation, Brother." Lady Kiana of Sforza said.

"Yes! The reason I have gathered you here today is to ask for your approval for a resolution. As earthly agents of God's will, there is but one thing for us to do! Combine our military forces! If we're to mobilize our military, we first need absolute proof that the Marquis of Hungaria wields the city's true power." Francesco said.

"We can completely crush Istvan at any time we wish, but can we really mobilize our forces without justification?" Kiana said.

"Combining them is acceptable." Francesco said.

"But our balance with the Empire only remains because Istvan exists." Kiana said. "We must act cautiously..."

"Is that how you plan to postpone this issue?!" Francesco said. "Sources say the marquis has also made contact with the Empire! There is no time to waste!"

xxx

"How disgraceful... Even after all that food I ate earlier..." Abel said, collapsing in a pew.

He didn't realize that Dietrich and Mana were talking.

"Gyula has made finding Radcon's killer the city police's top priority." Dietrich said. "But their investigation hasn't reached here, so don't worry."

"So Gyula's next?" Mana said.

"Are you all set?" Dietrich asked.

"Yes. I worked hard all day to be ready!" Mana confirmed.

"Alright. We'll do it just like with Radcon. I'm sure it'll go smoothly." Dietrich said.

"Mana-san... You've...killed someone?" Abel looked at her, coming out from the pew.

"To avenge the bishop!" Mana defended. "Please don't stop us, Father!"

"Who are you?" Abel looked at Dietrich.

"My name is Dietrich." Dietrich said. "Gyula murdered my family..."

"And he understood how I felt..." Mana said emphatically. "I wouldn't have been able to kill Radcon without him!"

"I see..." Abel said softly.

"Mana. I think I should kill Gyula I can still get close to him!" Dietrich said.

"No! There's no need for you to get your hands bloody, too!" Mana exclaimed. "I'm the one who started this!"

"Please wait!" Abel said standing in front of her. "Don't do it!"

"Move, Father!" Mana shouted.

"I said don't!" Abel tried again.

"Father..." Mana said.

"I know how you two feel I know all too well!" Abel said. I know how it feels to want to get revenge for a loved one's murder! But even so, murder isn't right! Revenge doesn't solve anything! Instead, let's figure out what to do for pride and freedom! I'm certain those who perished would like that much more!"

"You're too soft, Father..." Abel said.

Suddenly the church doors burst open and there was gunfire and Dietrich was shot.

"Dietrich!" Mana cried in anguish.

"Don't take it personally." Kurai said. "His Lordship's orders..."

"No!" Mana shouted, gripping Dietrich's body. "No! Let go! This isn't right! No! I... I killed him! It's all my fault!Dietrich, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Mana Ningyo!" Kurai said. "You're under arrest for\Nthe murder of Colonel Radcon!"

"W-wait a minute! You can't just..." Abel said.

"Hey, now! Get back!" Kurai said.

"Mana-san!" Abel cried.

"It's alright, Father. I killed a man. It's what I deserve." Mana said.

"Even so..." Abel said.

"But I don't intend to give up until the very end..." Mana said.

"Please wait!" Abel said. "If you're going to take Esther-san, then take me, too!"

"Father... Why?" Mana said.

"Why? Well, because..." Abel said. "Because I'm on your side."

"Ready!" Kurai pointed her guns at the two. "Fire!"

"Noooo!"

Xxx

Gyula looked up at the portrait of his wife.

"Soon, Maria..."


	2. Double-Cross

"Too Late." Kurai whirled and finished off Gyula's men, though Dietrich was already dead.

The three headed back into the church.

"I-I don't understand." Mana stuttered.

"It's as Father Nightroad said." Kurai replied. "We are on your side, Sister Mana.t

Suddenly Abel pushed the two behind him. "Stay down."

Kuri knelt under a pew. Mana fell back, hitting her head and passing out.

"Don't think that anyone can stop us..." Kyuketsuki said.

She couldn't hear much, but she heard Abel's voice.

"Crusnik 02, restriction of limitation at 40%, confirmed."

Kuri saw black wings rising up out of the darkness.

"Death will be your punishment!" Kyuketsuki shouted.

Kuri pulled out her silver Reigan, but a swift movement stopped her.

"If I could, I wouldn't have shown you this form..." Abel said.

"Your wound!" Kyuketsuki said.

Kuri realized she didn't feel pain anymore. Had Abel's wound healed somehow?

"Consider this...if humans eat cows and chickens...you drink the blood of humans...doesn't it follow that something must drink your blood?" Abel asked.

Kuri tried to move, but she felt Abel boot gently press down on her back. Something he didn't want her to see.

There was a sucking sound. Kuri felt a surge of outrage.

She jerked up as the kyuketsuki fell to the ground dead.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kuri shouted at him.

Abel jerked back, using a wing to shield himself from her. He looked startled. "You...are not afraid?"

"AFRAID? I'M FURIOUS!" Kuri started hitting him with her tiny fists, tears falling. "How...could you drink from someone else?! I AM YOUR ONLY ONE!"

Abel paused and began to laugh. He had forgotten she was a methuselah, and he himself had fed on her at one point. He continued to laugh as he looked at her red face contorted with fury.

He put a hand on her head. "Still angry?"

Kuri pouted. "I don't know."

"Only a woman of your caliber would look upon me, a sinner, in that hideous form, and still see the real me. You even got angry when I killed someone and drank their blood!" Abel said incredulously.

"If anyone's gonna die that way, it'll be me!" Kuri said stubbornly.

Abel leaned down, level with her face and serious. "Never."

He pulled her into an embrace. "I will not do that again. If I do take blood during a fight, it will not be with my lips. Does this satisfy you?"

Kuri sighed. "For now."

xxx

"So what have you two done here?" Mana asked, now conscious, in her room.

"We could ask you the same question." Kuri said, revealing her information on Mana. "I know what you've been up to."

"Then if you know you can understand! You must have done this to help me!" Mana said eagerly.

"This is not the way, Sister Mana." Abel said, mouth full of sandwich.

"But I..." Mana protested.

"You are not seeing the big picture. They are beings just like you. It is wrong to kill them just for what they were born as." Kuri said.

"It doesn't matter! I have another tonight!" Mana said.

They headed out the door.

"You are coming with us." Radcon said, cuffing them.

Kuri looked questioningly at Abel, but he made no move to resist, so she figured he wanted to speak with Gyula as much as she did.

As they left Mana moved to take one last long look at the church. It was on fire.


	3. Revenge

The Church burned behind them.

Kuri watched from Gyula's castle. Tears fell.

"All those people, they needed that church. This was foolish." Kuri said. "They didn't need to do that!"

"It was a show of power. Gyula was threatened." Abel explained.

"I know that. He's a dictator; but I sense so much more." Kuri said. "I sense pain and grief. This is all some kind of revenge for him."

"Revenge?" Abel said.

"Yes I think so. He blames the ningen for something that happened to him or someone he loved." Kuri said. "Why else would he go so far as to destroy their church—he had already killed the leaders of the rebellion."

"That is true." Abel said. "So you plan to reason with him."

"I must." Kuri said. "I don't think he will kill me when he discovers I am a kyuketsuki as well. You should stay back Abel. As far as he knows, you are a ningen. If I must I will reveal our bond, but I don't want him using us against each other."

"Yes...I understand." Abel said. "We want this to end without further loss of life."

XXX

"You are a Methuselah, like me." Gyula said. "And this...is your bonded Terran."

Kuri mentally cursed. He knew. Not everything, but he knew.

"Then you must understand." Gyula said. "My wife was a Terran. She created the Star to provide energy for the Terrans. But they killed her while she tirelessly helped them."

"No. I do not understand the need for senseless revenge." Kuri said coldly.

"Then I shall show you." Gyula grabbed Abel by the throat.

"I apologize..." Abel said. "But I am not a weak Terran."

He fired his weapon, and before Abel could stop him, Gyula twisted and fell on the bullet.

Kuri caught him. "Why...?"

"I caught sight of the way he looked just now..." Gyula said. "Your Terran mate. Fire in his eyes, defiant in the face of death. Just as she did. I wanted...to see those eyes...once more..."

"May you find your mate in Otherworld..." Kuri said. "May you know peace...and love, always love. Blessed be..."


	4. Rome

Kuri stretched and gave Abel a hug. "This is it we made it!"

"Yes finally I thought we weren't going to get here fast enough! And I'm so hungry!" Abel said.

"You never get enough to eat do you Abel?" Kuri laughed as they headed into the Vatican.

Cardinal Kiana was waiting for them.

She had long straight blonde hair down her back and big blue eyes, and ivory skin. If anyone resembled an angel, it was this woman.

"Cousin!" Kuri ran over and embraced her.

"Cousin?!" Abel said, confused.

"Well the Hikawa family is big and powerful," Kiana chuckled. "Welcome home Abel. We've all been waiting for you. Your travel with Agent Miko has been good, I assume?"

Kuri made a nyaa face at Abel, causing him to laugh.

"It has been splendid." Abel said.

But it had caused him to wonder.

What was he to her?

Just an assignment; a mission?

Or did she love him?

And if she did, when she saw Crusnik at full strength, would it last?


	5. Barcelona

"And so your new assignment is a strange collapse at Barcelona." Kiana said. "We need to know if it is the work of terrorists of some kind."

"Don't worry Abel." Kuri grinned. "We have a vast spending account for this one. I'm gonna finally get to show you a good time."

"You kids have fun!" Kiana laughed.

Kuri took his hand and guided him off like a laughing child, then barricaded him in one of the staff rooms.

"You've been avoiding me..." Kuri said.

"I haven't been..." Abel said.

"Yes you have!" Kuri hissed, tears falling. "I know this is hard for you—trusting someone with your secret—but you can trust me! I'm your imprint—and that means something, doesn't it?"

Abel was silent.

"I see...that's what this is." Kuri said. "You are afraid of this imprint. There is no need to worry. Because I am on your side."

Abel didn't have time to gasp as Kuri kissed him.


	6. Shadow of Death

Kuri dragged Abel to museums and through the town to shop.

She came out of a dressing room in a little red dress. "What do you think?"

"You definitely don't look like a nun anymore." Abel said.

Kuri smirked at him. "Well you saw to it that I have no 'holy virgin powers,' Abel."

Abel blushed.

They finished the night at a restaurant that had a dance floor.

Kuri waved at him and ran her hand over his. "I had a wonderful day Abel."

"It's not over." Abel said and took her to the dance floor. "Join me."

"B-But I-i..." Kuri hissed.

"Let me lead." Abel pulled her into a graceful waltz.

As they spun over the floor, the bells chimed for midnight and death descended over the town of Barcelona.


	7. In My Time of Dying

Abel ran to Kuri's side.

Was she dead?

Kuri wasn't breathing, but her hand latched on to his.

"Go." She said, deathly white.

"But you—" Abel said.

"Trying to keep the city from dying." Kuri explained, as her form began to glow silver. "Hurry. I don't know how much longer I can—"

"Understood." Abel said, and placed her safely on a lounge chair with a blanket so she could meditate in peace, then whisked away to the center of the city.

He had to save Kuri.

He had to save everyone.

The bells tolled again and the city shook.

Whoever had done this would pay.


	8. Magician

Kampfer was playing the piano and the bells were tolling.

He threw back his head and laughed as he knew that people of the city were dying.

He heard the sound of an angry angel behind him.

"Welcome, Crusnik." Kampfer said. "I am the Magician."

As he spoke, Abel lunged for him—only to get stopped by apparitions.

"It won't be so easy." Kampfer said. "Your beloved will die."

As he said this Abel fought through the apparitions and nearly took Kampfer's head off.

A blast zoomed through the organ and destroyed it.

Kuri stood there and held her hand out.

The Magician vanished.

"Abel." Kuri wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok. We're ok.


	9. New Meetings

"Ion please calm down." Kuri said, trying to comfort her brother. "You shouldn't have gone in like that, you nearly got killed!"

Reiko dressed his wounds and brought him some Aqua Vitae. "I put sugar in it for you, dear."

"Th-thank you." Ion said. "And where is our Tovaraš?"

"Radu is standing guard." Kuri said, finishing the stitches. "It was so close...Ion you were nearly killed."

"But we were not!" Ion said. "We must fulfill the mission!"

Radu came in, with Abel at his side.

"I have come from the Vatican." Abel said. "I want to extend my apolo—Kuri?!"


	10. Into the Fray

Kuri resumed care for Ion while Reiko explained the position to Abel.

"Kuri was assigned here before you were. She is a spy from the empire, given to Cardinal Kiana, for this eventual mission." Reiko said. "I'm Reiko Asian by the way. Ion there is my husband. And Kuri is Kuri Fortuna. And that over there is Radu Barvon."

"Pleased to meet you all." Abel said. "I am Abel Nightroad."

He wondered why Kuri had kept all this a secret. Though there were things he didn't tell her.

Just as Ion started to breathe easy the building shook with gunfire.

"I'll get everyone to the catacombs. Give 'em hell, Abel." Kuri kissed his cheek, and black wings snaked across the sky.


End file.
